The use of remote control devices to control recording and playback of video playback apparatus such as VCRs and PVRs is very well known. Remote control devices send control signals, usually infrared (IR), which are received and processed by associated video playback apparatus. For example, a user may press the “forward” button (hereinafter “key”) on the remote control device, causing a coded signal to be transmitted and received by a PVR, and processed by software in a microprocessor (uP) in the PVR, resulting in the playback apparatus going into fast forward playback mode.
Prior remote control systems for digital video playback apparatus include separate keys for reverse, replay, forward, skip, and play, for example.
PVRs are sometimes combined with other functions such as cable receivers, VCRs, and satellite television, and systems for receiving Internet such as WebTV, resulting in more complicated remote control units (“remote controllers”). Future PVRs may be combined with other devices and functions such as DVD burners and televisions, which would require even more complicated remote controllers.
It has been a longstanding objective in the art of video playback apparatus to reduce the complexity of remotes.